


猎人游戏 | THE HUNTER GAME

by Ringeril



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22302379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringeril/pseuds/Ringeril
Summary: 很短。被Rogue草率的游戏流程气到的激情瞎编，时代背景不明（主要是懒得管）。警告⚠️：暴力描写+不健康情感。病句错别字应该都有，毕竟心情不好（开酒瓶ing），见谅。*注释见文末。
Relationships: Shay Cormac/Reader
Kudos: 3





	猎人游戏 | THE HUNTER GAME

你悄无声息地攀上街道建筑，借助一盏路灯跃入对面那幢宅邸的院墙。伴着袖剑出鞘的轻响，你老练地将花园中的守卫一个个拖进树丛，切断警钟挂绳，随后撬开一扇偏门的门锁，潜入了这座宅子——圣殿骑士团的产业之一，同时也是谢伊·寇马克负责这一地区事务期间的暂居之所。

刺客组织中关于他的教训流传久远：他如何天赋过人却不服管教，如何叛逃成为圣殿的得力干将，又如何一手倾覆北美殖民地的刺客据点。经年累月，各地分部都派出眼线追查他的下落，以期有朝一日为陷于他手的兄弟报仇雪恨。

但至今派出的所有刺客要么无功而返，要么被永远销声匿迹。

这就是谢伊·寇马克，现圣殿骑士和刺客猎人的传说。

在谢伊最为危险和活跃的日子里，你曾目睹他将你的伙伴拖出藏身处，用匕首贯穿他们因恐惧紧缩的心脏。黑色衣摆拂过鲜血溅落的人行道，如同死神的羽翼旁若无人地怒张。在又一次失败的任务中，你手持利刃由高空跳下，直取他的后颈，却被他反手抡在红砖铺就的地面眼冒金星。你屏息准备承受最后的一击，但他未曾停留一秒，行色匆匆地收剑离去。一个为紧要任务焦虑的谢伊，反而成为你和兄弟们得以生还的原因。

如此讽刺，以至于你躺在地上大笑起来。

但讽喻的文学之神并不打算就此收手。你耗费在他身上的年月是如此漫长，以至于与他产生了一种诡异的亲密。在无数次盯梢和跟踪的过程中，你无需开启鹰眼就可准确辨认出他坦然的行走姿态，梳理整齐、初现白丝的鬓发，乃至那道纵贯额头的伤疤、脸上因时间和阅历而增加的沉稳和英气。

你不得不承认他是一个出色的男人，运气斐然、信念坚定，注定作为猎手和猎物与你纠缠不休。无论身在何处，你们的胸膛和咽喉都只隔着一把袖剑的距离。你的子孙和他的子孙也将互相捕猎，直到所有的兵刃都腐朽，十字化为遗迹。这带给你一种吊诡的满足。

 _Bring me my Bow of burning gold:  
_ _Bring me my arrows of desire:_

在他临时宅邸的吊灯和房梁上，你悄声吟唱，内心充满欢愉。这种欢愉比利剑更嗜血，比濒死的快感更加疯狂。你继续向前，脚步近乎舞蹈，在迷宫般的房间中搜索你的天命之子。

 _Bring me my Spear: O clouds unfold!  
_ _Bring me my Chariot of fire!_

他就在那里，站在月辉点缀的落地窗前，形如孤狼，目光如鹰。在这个温良的夜晚，如果他折断你的肋骨，就会生出新的夏娃；如果他割断你的喉咙，就会响起新的颂歌。如果能先一步把袖剑埋入他的脖颈，你会确保他有足够的时间聆听你的倾慕，而伤口将会开出血红的玫瑰。

_I will not cease from Mental Fight,  
_ _Nor shall my sword sleep in my hand:_  
_Till we have built Jerusalem,  
_ _In Englands green & pleasant Land. *_

你向着他的背影一跃而下。无论结果如何，这里都会成为你的圣城，你的耶路撒冷。

Fin

2020-01

**Author's Note:**

> *注：引文来自英国诗人William Blake的无题短诗"And did those feet in ancient time"。普罗大众昵称这首诗为《Jerusalem》（需和同名长诗进行区分），并改编为教堂颂歌传唱至今。
> 
> 油管试听：https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CMezeg9D6h4


End file.
